Tsurumeo dan Zuolet
by Kuroka
Summary: Kisah cinta terlarang antara Tsurumeo dan Zuolet akibat perseteruan keluarga Mondategue dan Awatapulet.


**Disclaimer:**

Touken Ranbu © 2015 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

 **Warning:**

Aneh, garing, typo, OOC, gila, _freak_.

* * *

 **Tsurumeo dan Zuolet**

by _kuyospeare_

* * *

Alkisah di sebuah kota bernama Toûlovę, terdapat seorang pemuda yang gagah bernama Tsurumeo Montanaga. Layaknya pemuda-pemuda puber seusianya; Tsurumeo tengah mengidap sebuah penyakit yang disebabkan oleh virus merah jambu—alias penyakit akut yang biasa menyerang para remaja, yakni jatuh cinta. Gelaja-gejala yang ditimbulkan oleh penyakit ini antara lain adalah susah tidur, susah makan, susah buang air besar (?), daya konsentrasi berkurang, sering melamun, dan sebagainya.

Tentu saja beberapa dari gelaja tersebut pun dialami oleh Tsurumeo. Siang dan malam Tsurumeo selalu dipenuhi akan bayang-bayang gadis yang telah merenggut hatinya. Ribuan lembar puisi cinta telah Tsurumeo ciptakan, namun tak ada satu pun dari puisi tersebut yang sampai pada Ichirosa Hitofuline—sosok gadis yang membuat Tsurumeo mabuk kepayang padanya.

Pada suatu hari, atas dorongan kedua sahabatnya yang bernama Mitsutio dan Ookurivolio, Tsurumeo memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaannya pada Ichirosa. Namun sosok gadis pujaan Tsurumeo tersebut merobek hatinya dengan menolak mentah-mentah perasaan tulus Tsurumeo tersebut.

Alasannya?

Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu—tapi bisa jadi hal ini dipengaruhi oleh faktor keluarga mereka, di mana pada saat itu keluarga Ichirosa—Awatapulet—dan keluarga Tsurumeo—Mondategue—memang sedang tidak akur satu sama lain.

Tsurumeo yang patah hati karena ditolak cintanya pun berakhir galau—

 _"Panjang sebelah... ikat tali sepatuku…_  
 _Tidak seimbang... membuatku rapuh…"_

—lalu ia pun mencabuti satu per satu kelopak mawar di tangannya yang entah asalnya dari mana, berlarut-larut menumpahkan seluruh kesedihan yang ia rasakan.

Mitsutio dan Ookurivolio merasa iba melihat Tsurumeo yang galau karena putus cinta. Keduanya lalu berdiskusi untuk mencari cara supaya bisa menghibur Tsurumeo yang dirundung kesedihan tersebut. Atas ide brilian yang diusulkan oleh Ookurivolio, akhirnya mereka berdua pun sepakat untuk membantu Tsurumeo agar ia mau kembali berusaha memperjuangkan nasib cintanya dan membujuknya agar mau menemui Ichirosa sekali lagi.

Berkat dukungan moral dari Mitsutio dan Ookurivolio, akhirnya Tsurumeo pun memutuskan untuk bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan meneruskan perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan hati Ichirosa.

* * *

Dengan modal nekat untuk membuktikan ketulusan cintanya pada Ichirosa, Tsurumeo (yang senantiasa ditemani oleh Mitsutio dan Ookurivolio ke manapun ia pergi) menyusup ke dalam pesta Keluarga Awatapulet untuk memberi kejutan pada Ichirosa dengan kehadirannya di pesta tersebut. Rencananya, Tsurumeo akan berbicara empat mata dengan Ichirosa untuk menyatakan perasaannya sekali lagi. Apabila Tsurumeo kembali ditolak oleh Ichirosa, Mitsutio dan Ookurivolio masih memiliki rencana lain yang disebut CDDB: _Cinta Ditolak, Dukun Bertindak._

Setelah berhasil mengelabui para penjaga dan melebur ke dalam pesta Keluarga Awatapulet, ketiganya sepakat untuk berpencar mencari sosok Ichirosa di tengah-tengah keramaian pesta. Tsurumeo mencari ke arah tenggara, Mitsutio ke arah barat dan Ookurivolio ke arah utara.

Setelah beberapa saat mencari, akhirnya Tsurumeo menemukan sosok terkasih yang dicarinya. Tak sabar ingin segera menyapanya, Tsurumeo pun segera bergerak mendekati gadis pujaannya tersebut.

"Ah, Ichi—"

Akan tetapi karena kurang hati-hati, Tsurumeo malah menabrak seseorang di dekatnya hingga terjatuh.

(Bruk.)

 _"—Kyah!"_

Untung saja sebelum orang itu terhempas ke lantai, Tsurumeo sempat menangkap tubuhnya.

(Gyut.)

"Apa anda tidak apa-apa, No..na…." perkataan Tsurumeo memudar saat ia memandang wajah dari gadis yang baru saja ia tangkap barusan.

"…Iya, saya tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih karena Tuan telah menangkap saya,"

"..T-tuan?"

"—Ah, uhm.. maaf, tidak—eeh, m-maksudnya; maaf karena barusan saya sudah menabrak Nona," tutur Tsurumeo meminta maaf sambil sedikit tergagap.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ruangan ini sangat ramai, jadi wajar kalau Tuan sampai tidak sengaja menabrak saya," jawab gadis tersebut sambil tersenyum maklum. "Oh ya, sebelumnya mohon maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya karena belum memperkenalkan diri." Sang gadis lalu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, "Nama saya Namazuolet, akan tetapi saya lebih sering dipanggil Zuolet. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Tuan… err—"

"—Tsurumeo."

"Ah; senang berkenalan dengan anda, Tuan Tsurumeo…" Zuolet kembali tersenyum, membuat jantung Tsurumeo berdetak tak karuan. Usai basa-basi formal yang tidak penting barusan, Zuolet pun berpamitan undur diri pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Uhm, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu—"

"—Tunggu!" tiba-tiba saja Tsurumeo menahan tangan Zuolet, "Uhm… jika Nona sedang ada waktu.. m-maukah Nona berdansa dengan saya?"

Gadis berambut hitam dari keluarga Awatagulet tersebut mengedipkan kedua matanya. "Eh…?"

Tsurumeo menelan ludahnya tanpa suara. "Tapi, jika Nona tidak berkenan atau ada urusan lainnya—"

"—Baiklah,"

 _"Hah?"_

"…Saya mau berdansa dengan Tuan," jawab Zuolet sambil tersenyum tipis. Seketika itu juga Tsurumeo merasa seperti sedang membelah atmosfir berlapis-lapis, meluncur bersama seekor paus akrobatis, dan menuju rasi bintang paling manis.

Pemuda dari keluarga Mondategue itu telah melupakan semuanya; baik itu tujuan awal kehadirannya di pesta tersebut maupun perasaannya terhadap Ichirosa. Dengan kata lain, Tsurumeo baru saja jatuh cinta (lagi) pada gadis lain yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, yakni Zuolet. Jika tidak, mana mungkin jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang saat tangannya meraih Zuolet dan membawanya menuju lantai dansa.  
Setibanya di areal dansa, keduanya pun langsung bergabung dengan pasangan lainnya untuk berdansa. Alunan musik yang dibawakan menuntun mereka menari di atas lantai dansa.

"Tuan.. sangat pandai berdansa, ya." Puji Zuolet saat melihat gerakan Tsurumeo yang begitu halus dan lancar.

"Tidak juga, saya hanya— _ouch!"_

"—Ah, m-maafkan saya!"

"Ahahah, tidak apa-apa— _aw !"_

 _"Maaf!"_

"Ti— _ADAW!"_

Sepatu hak yang dikenakan oleh Zuolet berkali-kali menginjak kaki Tsurumeo sehingga Tsurumeo pun menjadi pincang. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti berdansa dan beristirahat di sudut ruangan yang cukup lengang.

Zuolet berkali-kali meminta maaf pada Tsurumeo akibat kecerobohannya di lantai dansa barusan. "Maaf, maafkan saya, Tuan..."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Tsurumeo sambil tersenyum dan sedikit meringis menahan sakit, "Kan, tidak sengaja."

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar dentangan jam yang membuat Tsurumeo terkesiap.

 _'Gawat… sudah hampir jam malam!'_ pekik Tsurumeo panik dalam hati. Begitulah; karena Tsurumeo dan kawan-kawannya menyusup ke dalam pesta tersebut, ia tidak mendapat izin untuk berkeliaran melebihi jam malam di malam hari oleh pihak keluarganya. Jika Tsurumeo ketahuan melanggar jam malam, maka bisa-bisa jatah uang jajan bulanannya dipotong, dan Tsurumeo tidak ingin hal tersebut sampai terjadi.

"Anu, Nona," Tsurumeo membuka mulutnya, "Sebenarnya saya ingin berada di sini lebih lama… tapi, maaf; saya harus pamit sekarang karena saya sudah ada agenda lain…" tutur Tsurumeo menjelaskan kondisinya.

"Ah… kalau begitu sebaiknya Tuan Tsurumeo segera bergegas—dan, terima kasih karena sudah menghadiri pesta keluarga kami," ujar Zuolet seraya membungkukkan sedikit punggungnya untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasih.

"Saya juga berterima kasih karena sudah diudang ke pesta ini," jawab Tsurumeo (berbohong). "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu…" Tsurumeo mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Zuolet, "…Semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali di lain kesempatan."

"Ya," Zuolet mengangguk kecil, "Semoga perjalanan Tuan lancar; sehingga Tuan dapat sampai ke tempat tujuan Tuan dengan selamat,"

* * *

(Lima menit kemudian—)

 _"ADUDUDUDUDUH—SAKIT, OOKURIVOLIO!"_

" _Shh,_ jangan manja!" Ookurivolio memukul pundak Tsurumeo yang tengah meringis kesakitan karena kakinya yang bengkak akibat terinjak oleh Zuolet tadi sedang diurut, "Bersabarlah sedikit, paling tidak sampai Mitsutio kembali—ah, itu dia!"

Dari kejauhan, tampak Mitsutio sedang membawa sesuatu. "Fyuh... untung saja ada warung yang masih buka jam segini," ujarnya sambil memberikan barang bawaannya pada Ookurivolio, "Ini, parem kocoknya."

"Terima kasih," sahut Ookurivolio sambil menerima benda tersebut dari tangan Mitsutio. Usai mengolesi kaki pincang Tsurumeo dengan obat tradisional tersebut, Ookurivolio dan Mitsutio membantu Tsurumeo (yang terseok-seok) berjalan menuju kereta kuda mereka—yang senjaga mereka parkir di tempat yang sepi sebab mereka bertiga adalah tamu-tamu yang tak diundang ke pesta Keluarga Awatapulet tersebut.

Saat ketiganya sedang berjalan di dekat sebuah beranda, tiba-tiba saja terdengar sayup-sayup suara seorang wanita.

 _"Tsurumeo… Tsurumeo…"_

Seketika itu juga, sekujur bulu roma Tsurumeo merinding disko. _"Hiiiy…!"_

 _"Tsurumeo…"_

Tsurumeo menyebut-nyebut nama tuhan di dalam hati demi meminta perlindungan serta ampunan dari-Nya.

 _"Tuan Tsurumeo…"_

…Eh? Sepertinya Tsurumeo mengenali suara itu—

"...Juolet?" gumam Tsurumeo secara tiba-tiba. Maklum, nenek buyut Tsurumeo adalah blasteran Itali-Sunda sehingga ada sebagian Logat Sunda yang menurun padanya.

"Eh?" sahut Mitsutio dan Ookurivolio secara bersamaan.

"Itu... itu suara Juolet!" seru Tsurumeo berbunga-bunga; berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan kondisinya sebelum ini.

"Juolet... maksudmu **Z** uolet…?" Tanya Mitsutio, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Siapa itu?"

"Bukankah tadi kita hanya mencari Ichirosa?" ujar Ookurivolio menambahkan.

Tsurumeo mengangguk, "Ya, begitulah—barusan aku menemukan Ichirosa, tetapi saat aku hendak menghampirinya, aku tidak sengaja menabrak Juolet, lalu, yah…" tiba-tiba saja wajah Tsurumeo bersemu merah, "Aku sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana kejadiannya, tetapi tiba-tiba saja kami berdua berdansa, lalu... dia... tidak sengaja menginjak kakiku dan… membuatnya jadi seperti ini," jelas Tsurumeo panjang lebar dan mengakhirinya dengan kekehan pelan.

Mitsutio dan Ookurivolio terdiam sambil memandang satu sama lain.

"…Tsurumeo," gumam Ookurivolio, "Jangan bilang kalau kau…"

"…Suka pada Zuolet?" Mitsutio menutup kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Ookurivolio.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

(Blush…!)

 _"Aaaah,"_ tutur Ookurivolio dan Mitsutio saat mendapati wajah Tsurumeo menjadi merah padam di bawah siraman cahaya bulan.

"Jadi, kau sudah _move on_ dari Ichirosa, hmm?" Tanya Mitsutio dengan nada khas yang dimiliki oleh para tukang buli.

"Uhm, i-itu—"

"Zuolet, ya… aku jadi penasaran seperti apa gadis yang telah menaklukkan hatimu dari Ichirosa," tiba-tiba saja Ookurivolio ikut menimpali komentar Mitsutio.

"A-aa.. _anu—"_

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita dekati sumber suara itu!" ajak Mitsutio berinisiatif untuk mencuri dengar apapun yang bisa ia curi dengar dari bawah beranda tersebut.

"Eh?" Tsurumeo mencelos seketika.

"Setuju." Respon Ookurivolio menyetujui usulan tersebut.

"H-hah? A, apa? Tunggu—"

"Ayo, Tsurumeo!" kedua sahabat Tsurumeo menyeret pemuda pincang tersebut tanpa belas kasih.

"H-hei! Tunggu! _H-HENTIKAAAAAAN…!"_

* * *

(Bersambung)


End file.
